


otherwise engaged

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [34]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Sometimes, Piper wished Daisy told May things more often.





	otherwise engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I thought we were family!"

Thanksgiving at the Coulsons was always an eventful affair.

“Aun’ Daisy! Aun’ Piper!” Callie Fitzsimmons was the first of the children up to tackle her aunts in a hug when they stepped in, followed by Hope Mackenzie and Melina Morse.

“Fun’s here!” Piper grinned, bending down to whisper conspiratorially, “guess who brought Coke and Mentos this year?”

“Piper, you had _better_ not cause a mess in my backyard,” May called from the kitchen. “I found clay the other week from when Hope blew up her volcano. _Two_ years ago.”

“No, Miss May, ma’am,” Piper shot back to a round of giggles. “All safe, ma’am.”

They did, in fact, not make a mess in May’s yard, thanks to the tarp Daisy and Piper had brought along. “It was so cool!” Melina explained. “Hope made the soda go so high!”

“And why’s that, Mel?” Bobbi prompted from the other side of the table.

“Cause of the sugar and the holes in the structure of the Mentos,” Daisy’s hand shot into the air. “And it makes the soda fizzier, and makes CO2 bubbles, and then it goes higher.” When the entire table stared at her, she waved a hand. “I read sometimes, y’know!”

But everyone else seemed to be staring for a different reason. “Daisy?” Bobbi asked, looking pointedly at her left hand. “There, uh, something you wanna tell us?”

“Huh?” Daisy looked her hand, then back at the group sheepishly. “Oh, yeah. Piper and I got engaged last month?”

Chaos was imminent. “I’m so happy for you two!” “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” “Does that mean Aun’ Piper’s gonna be our _real_ aunt?” Through it all, Coulson and May gave each other identical looks before silently disappearing and reappearing at Piper’s side.

“Well, you didn’t cause a mess in our backyard, but you put a ring on our daughter?” May asked, her face impassive. “Time for you to learn what happens to partners.” She and Coulson picked Piper up by her arms, frog marching her to the door.

“Wait, where are you guys taking me?” Everyone turned towards the door, Fitz, Hunter and Elena looking on pity. They’d been through the “ceremony” – Piper was in for a night. “Guys? Someone gonna tell me what’s going on?”

She disappeared out the door. _“I thought we were familyyyyyy!”_

Daisy winced in the following silence. “In hindsight, maybe I should’ve told May first.”


End file.
